The sweet smell
by piccolover22
Summary: This is Bella's first time dealing human blood after she was turned into a vampire.


**A/N so this is my first fanfiction EVER so please go easy on me and feedback would be very nice and I would like to dedicate this to my best friend ever flutelover I LOVE YOU! **

"Mommy… mommy… mommy. We are going ice skating today", my angel said while jumping up and down. "What to come with us?"

"I would love to, baby." I kissed her on the cheek, and then she turned red and giggled. "Come on, let's go get dressed."

I got her dressed and found Edward sitting at the breakfast table reading the paper. I came behind him and kissed his neck.

"Gotcha." I whispered in his ear. I felt him smile.

"Darn it. Guess I have to kill you, now." He laughed. He turned around fast in his chair, pulled me on his lap, and held me against his chest. "Sorry, my lady, but now I've got you"

I chuckled. "I love you, baby." He kissed me.

"Ew, gross. Get a room!" Renesmee yelled.

"I think she's spent too much time with Emmett." Bella whispered to Edward. He laughed. I got off of him and ran to Renesmee, tickling her.

"You should get a room, silly." She laughed uncontrollably.

"Mommy, stop"

"Come on, girls. I f we want to go ice skating, we have to leave now." Renesmee screamed in excitement. It was the first time skating for her and me as a vampire.

When we got to the rink, I helped Renesmee into her skates. Then Edward put on my skates.

"Edward, it feels weird to be skating. I'm so used to falling down all of the time."

"It's ok, honey, you will be fine. I'll hold onto you."

We got to the ice and Edward took my arm and guided me on the rink. Renesmee was skating in circles around Alice and Jasper. They were skating like me and Edward.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone calling my name. "Bella, Bella Swan?" It sounded like Mike Newton. I felt Edward tense up and I heard him growl.

"Edward, its fine." I whispered

"You should hear his thoughts," he growled.

"Bella?" He said louder.

"Mike?" I said, confused.

"How are you doing?" He tried to hug me but Edward pulled me back.

"Newton, its Bella _Cullen_." He put arm around, obviously frustrated by Mike.

"Oh," he said, surprised. "You married him?"

I was about to answer but Edward had already started. "Ok, Newton, you should leave."

"Ok, bye Bella. See you another time. We should have lunch some time."

"Um… I think-" Edward cut me off.

"I really think you should go, now." I touched his arm to let him know to calm down. Renesmee was on her way over at this time.

"Mommy, look," she then skated around in circles.

"Woah, Bella, you have a kid? She looks like she's 5 already." Mike interrupted.

"Mommy, who is that?" She pointed at Mike.

"He went to school with us and he was just leaving." Edward answered.

"Oh, well I'm Renesmee Cullen." She stood there sweetly with her hand out to him. But he just stood there with a confused expression on his face.

"Why don't you go skate with Rose?" Edward suggested while lightly nudging her toward Emmett and Rosalie. "Please, just leave us alone." Edward told Mike once Renesmee was out of ear shot. He took me by the waist and dragged me away from Mike.

I smiled up at Edward. "You are my knight and shining armor."

I was skating backwards and I kissed him on his neck and then I felt someone run into me. I turned around and saw Mike on the ground holding his leg. He took his hand off of his pant leg and I instantly saw red. I froze. All I could think about was the intoxicating smell of the blood. The aroma smelt like wood and herbs. I took a step forward but my arms were pulled behind me. I wanted the blood, so I struggled more. I felt more hands pulling me back.

"Bella, snap out of it!" Edward said in my ear.

I let Edward keep holding me. He pulled me out of the rink. He turned me around. I just stared at him, my eyes wide opened. He pulled me close to him. I sobbed tearlessly. He set me down on a chair. He then took of my skates and put my original shoes on.

"Bella, are you ok?"

By my luck, it was mike hobbling out of the rink. I instantly stopped breathing. Edward pulled me on his lap and held me tight against his chest.

"Bella, are you alright?" Mike asked again.

"It's the blood," Edward said to him.

"Oh, is she nauseous?" Mike asked sounding concerned.

"Yes, she is." He held me tighter as I buried my head in his neck.

"You may want to put a band-aid on that cut of yours." Edward told mike.

The smell of blood lessened and I lifted my head off of his shoulder. "You did really well for your first run-in with human blood. No newborn would have lasted like you did. I'm really proud of you." He leaned in and kissed me softly.

THE END!

Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed


End file.
